


Won't Change Things

by quartetship



Series: ADS Side Pieces [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Side Pieces: A Different Song, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say you can't change who you are, and that you shouldn't try just for other people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Change Things

**Author's Note:**

> ADS!Eren offers his perspective on his past relationship with Jean. Set in the same universe as 'A Different Song', sometime between September-October. 
> 
> \--

They say you can't change who you are, and that you shouldn't try just for other people.

I can vouch for that, I think. The last two years have been me trying to fit a square peg into a round hole, and that hole was the dorm I shared with my old roommate. Jean's a decent guy, don't get me wrong. I really like him, to be honest. I just never expected casual sex to turn into a repeat thing, or a thing _at all,_ really.

It wasn't supposed to be that way. We were teammates and friends and that's all it was ever gonna be. Even after the first time we messed around – I really thought that would be it. But it kept happening, and Jean kept thinking it meant something different than what it did. And I kept stepping on my damned tongue when I tried to tell him we needed to stop. It’s hard to knock things off when they feel that good...

But feelin’ good isn't the same as bein’ good _for_ you.

So when Armin mentioned transferring, I jumped at the chance to jump _out_ of that round hole - to live with someone that didn't want me to suck their dick _or_ hold their hand, because if the last few years have taught me anything, it's that some people can't really separate wanting one from wanting the other. And it really sucks feeling like you owe someone one because of the other.

Things are better now. Armin is the world’s most laid back guy; I never have to guess what he's thinking or worry that things are gonna get weird. No arguments, no hurt feelings. Sure, there’s no sex, either. But it wasn’t worth the trade off, believe me.

Sometimes I wonder if things are better for Jean, too. Then I think about what a disaster rooming with him was, and I realize they have to be. Anything is better than that.

Maybe I'll ask him this spring. Or maybe I'll just leave it be.

Won't change things, either way. And these days, that's probably for the best.


End file.
